


“Well...at least they’re getting along nicely.”

by Xhaira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Cid gets an earful of how well the WoL and G'raha are getting along.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	“Well...at least they’re getting along nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this on my way to get breakfast this morning. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Cid frowned down at the notes from the most recent expedition into the Crystal Tower. He’d been pouring over them for so long after they returned to the camp that even the excitable G’raha Tia had gone to bed. He had needed some coaxing by the Warrior of Light, of course, but he’d gone fairly willingly after some hesitation. They both needed the rest. But still, these notes....

Cid stood, turning to look at the edge of the camp where G’raha and the Warrior’s shared tent stood. He wouldn’t disturb their rest, but if they happened to still be awake, maybe they could help him make sense of what they’d found. 

As he approached the tent, Cid made ready to announce himself, already reaching a hand to the flap. But then he froze. 

It was fairly quiet in the camp, with only Cid and a handful of guards still milling about at this time of night. So when he heard the telltale sounds of grunting and the rhythmic squeaking of the cot they’d apparently decided to share, Cid felt his face and ears go red. He turned on his heel, but didn’t walk away fast enough to miss the words the Warrior chanted. 

“G’raha...G’raha...Raha!” 

Cid nearly ran back to his workstation, but found himself unable to concentrate on the already jumbled notes. He shook his head to clear it and laughed to himself. 

“Well...at least they’re getting along nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on whether to write a part 2.   
> AKA: The next morning when Cid has to look into their faces and pretend not to know that they're fucking :)


End file.
